The Effects of Sake
by Virgilia-sama
Summary: A Mammon x Ange fic. Yuri/Shoujo-Ai. Summary may change depending on exactly how far I decide to take this. What's for sure is that this inevitably going to be multi-chapter. Ange finds a bottle of sake and, well....


Feet trampled fallen leaves of the sakura trees. Mammon couldn't help but feel sorry for the inanimate leaves; they were unable to save themselves from the wrath of one Ange Ushiromiya. Mammon also felt a twinge of guilt for not driving her own stake self through those bullies when she had the chance. Never mind what Ange said! Mammon was supposed to protect her mistress!

"-do you think, Mammon?"

_Huh? What?_

"My sincere apologies, Ange-sama. I-I let my mind wander. Please forgive me. It will not happen again."

To Mammon's dismay, Ange's thin, straight lips seemed to get even straighter. _Great, just great, Mammon!_ _Ange's already in a sulky mood and you just made it worse_! Ange remained silent and fished around in her school dress pocket and brought out her house keys with a jingle. With a tiny jolt Mammon realized that, with Ange's power walk, they had managed to make it home in record time. Feeling guilty, Mammon lowered her head and followed Ange (at a safe distance, of course) through the doorway.  
And that was when the problems really started.

_It_ was on the green counter, looking ever-so-innocent. Ange was currently oblivious to _its _presence, but it was so close to her; she was bound to notice it soon!....

Sake. Eva must have bought some and gone on a drinking spree, and forgotten that she had left one (or just fell asleep before she could get to it. Now that she thought about it, Mammon was pretty sure she could hear the old aunt snoring in the other room).

Ah, you must be wondering "Why the heck is Ange not at St. Lucia?!" Well, a fire had started in St. Lucia about, hmm, 2 or 3 months ago. All students had been sent home today, on what the staff referred to as a "break", until further notice while the school was being renovated.

Back on topic.....

It was Mammon's job to protect Ange from anything that endangered her! That included drunkenness and loss of brain cells! And, Mammon could make up for her previous mistakes by doing this. Ange would be so much happier then!

Mammon came out of her daydream and gasped. Ange had her head bent down, examining the sake bottle. Upon hearing Mammon's gasp, she turned her impassive face to glance at the stake. She looked back and forth between the two –Mammon and the sake bottle- before swiftly grabbing the bottle and chugging.

"Ange-sama, no!"

Mammon copied Ange's power walk and ran to her young mistress. Wasn't there an age restriction for this?! Ange was breaking the law here! The last thing that she needed was to be charged with underage drinking (Would that go on Eva or Ange? She really didn't know! These humans' law thingies were so confusing! Either way, Ange would be in some kind of trouble)! She wrestled with Ange, and eventually managed to steal the bottle away. Ignoring Ange's protests and threats ("Mammon! Give it back right now or else no chocolates for a month!"), she did a little victory dance and scooted across the kitchen and away from her annoyed mistress.

_Haha! Yes! Victory is mine~! It was so worth risking chocolate. Surely, Ange will later realize how much of a favor I did her! Yes, she will certainly reward m-_

Mammon's jaw dropped as she realized that the rather gigantic sake bottle was completely _empty_. As if on cue, she heard a _thump _and tore her huge, surprised eyes away from the bottle to see that Ange had passed out.

"ANGE-SAMA!"

* * *

"Ange-sama should know much better….."

Mammon couldn't help heaving several weary, tired sighs as she hauled her rather heavy mistress up the stairs. Ange was snoring up a blue streak, and any attempt at waking her was completely and utterly futile.

A hour and a half later, Mammon had completely readied the ever-sleeping Ange for bed. The reason it had taken Mammon what seemed like an eternity was that she had to…..erm..u-un-und-un-

Undress and redress Ange! There!

It had been overwhelmingly embarrassing, changing her mistress's clothes. That itself was quite odd, since she had done it on numerous occasions for Beatrice-sama. With Mammon yet again off in deep thought, Ange began to stir. Of course, Mammon didn't notice that until she heard Ange whine- WAIT. ANGE? WHINE?

"Mammon~! Stop ignoring me~!"

To add on to this new and confusing maudlin act, Ange had tears in the corners of her blue eyes. Mammon, while non-educated in anything having to do with humans, was able to quickly conclude that these were only some of the effects of drunkenness. From her half-lying, half-sitting position on the bed, Ange wrapped her arms around Mammon's waist, embracing her. Mammon froze, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"A-Ange-sama! Please, act respectably!"

Mammon's brain was frying. Seeing this other side of Ange, cute, sweet, and dependent, made something in her chest thump. The thumps gave out a great reverberation, and she was embarrassed to find that she was shaking, crumbling! But the thumps weren't uncomfortable, they were just they opposite! With every thump came a feeling that Mammon was sure was what made up the Golden Land. It was warm, it made her insides feel fuzzy, and she felt as though she would melt into a sweet river of candy!

_This _must _be love! It has to be! I'm feeling love towards Ange; it's my own personal Golden Land! Love, love, love, lo- Ack! No, no, no, no! Ange and love don't- no, can't mix! She's my mistress. I'm her lowly furniture. It's impossible, that kind of love! I can't l-lo-..._

_That's it. This must be what's called a "Mother's Love"!_

* * *

Oh, no! Mammon thinks that she loves Ange like a mother would a child! Whatever shall happen next? Review, please! Should I continue?

Anyways, thank you for reading! I really would appreciate it if you would leave a review!

-Virgilia-sama :)


End file.
